vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylas
|-|Sylas= |-|Freljord Sylas= Summary Raised in one of Demacia’s lesser quarters, Sylas of Dregbourne has come to symbolize the darker side of the Great City. As a boy, his ability to root out hidden sorcery caught the attention of the notorious mageseekers, who eventually imprisoned him for turning those same powers against them. Having now broken free, Sylas lives as a hardened revolutionary, using the magic of those around him to destroy the kingdom he once served… and his band of outcast mage followers seems to grow by the day. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, potentially higher via Power Mimicry Name: Sylas of Dregbourne, The Unshackled Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Revolutionary, Former Mageseeker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Able to see and sense the magic of others as well as see how powerful their magic is and what it can do), Power Nullification/Power Absorption (Able to nullify and absorb magic with his gauntlets), Power Mimicry (Can copy any magic he sees just by looking at it as well as via contact), Chain Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Chain Lash), Healing (Via Kingslayer), Forcefield Creation (Via Abscond), Paralysis Inducement (Via Abduct) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Traded blows with Garen, Fought Jarvan IV though was shown to be weaker overall as he was forced to use Morgana's magic to defeat him, Knocked Lux to the ground with a single strike), potentially higher via Power Mimicry (Able to mimic powers far stronger than his own including power that can overwhelm the limits to which Petricite can absorb magic, Has stolen and wielded the magic of Morgana and Kayle) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Garen Crownguard and Jarvan IV), potentially higher via Power Mimicry Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can casually wield two massive golden chains as weapons), potentially higher via Power Mimicry Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, potentially higher via Power Mimicry Durability: Small Town level+ (Took hits from Jarvan IV, though was shown to be weaker overall), potentially higher via Power Mimicry Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with chains, Varies with copied abilities Standard Equipment: Petricite Gauntlets, Chains Intelligence: High (Sylas is a highly skilled manipulator, able to use his magic sensing power and magic absorption in combination with his charisma in order to trick Lux into letting him steal just enough magic for him to be able to escape his prison while simultaneously sowing seeds of rebellion and planting distrust throughout the Demacian populace. He is a capable leader, having quickly amassed a large following of outcast mages with more and more joining his cause on a daily basis. He is also skilled in combat, both from his training in the Demacian military and of his own self-teaching, allowing him to turn the very chains that bound him into lethal weapons to strike down his enemies.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Petricite Burst:' After casting a spell, Sylas' next basic attack is modified to whirl his chains around him, dealing magic damage to the target and nearby enemies. *'Chain Lash:' Sylas lashes out with his chains that converge to the target location and extend beyond it up to a maximum range, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit. The chains' intersection then detonates with the same magic damage and slows enemies hit. *'Kingslayer:' Sylas lunges at a target enemy with a powerful strike, dealing magic damage, increased against more injured targets. Against enemy champions, Sylas is healed, which increases if he is injured. *'Abscond:' Sylas dashes forward to the target location and shields himself. **'Abduct:' Sylas whips out his chains in the target direction, dealing magic damage and stunning the first enemy hit, pulling himself towards them, and knocking them into the air upon arrival. *'Hijack:' Sylas can select a target enemy champion to gain a copy of their ultimate ability. Sylas can cast his hijacked ultimate ability without cost. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Revolutionaries Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Chain Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 7